Unrequited
by Ol' Boy Pacman Sims
Summary: Not long after things go sour with Robin, Starfire tells her new crush how she feels. She does so knowing fully how it'll end. Updated with good ending!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans…**

**Damnit…**

Starfire makes her way toward the roof with one thing in mind. To talk. See a lot has happened to Koriand'r of Tameran. Her relationship with a certain traffic colored costumed hero had ran its course. She had simply gone through the motions of a relationship with the boy wonder for sometime before he brought it up.

….

He approached her in the hall leading to the common room after breakfast one morning. He had caught her staring at a certain someone this particular morning.

"Star? Can we talk?" He asked solemnly, with almost a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yes…boyfriend…"

"How long?" he cut her off.

"What is it that you mean, boyfri-"

"You know what I mean Star! I feel like I've been in this relationship on my own for a while. I wasn't sure at first, I mean every relationship goes through its rough patches, and I thought..." he sighs, holding off his anger. "I'm not stupid, Kori. I know there's someone else, but to catch you staring…at HIM." He spat. "Just cut the bullshit Star."

"And what is the 'bullshit' you speak of, Robin? Is it doing the brow-beating of our friends, our family, of me? Is it casting me aside, throwing yourself into your work, neglecting me and yelling at me when I dare try to get you to spend time with me? Is it, Robin? Is not telling me your real name, not showing me the color of your eyes?" She said bitterly. "I thought I was ready to entirely commit myself to you, and you to me. But now I see you're committed to other things. You feel alone in this relationship? You now know how I've felt for a long time." She yelled, eye glowing slightly. "I loved you, and I still do, just not the way I used to. There's no one else."

"Please, Star don't lie to me. I saw the way you looked at him. Not just today. The blushing, the excuses to touch him. I know you're fucking that…that sideshow freak!"

"Don't speak of friend Garfield that way…" Said Starfire, eyes fully glowing.

"I'll…"

"Is there a problem here!?" Interrupts Beast Boy.

Robin scoffs at him. "No. No problem here." He said through gritted teeth. "I'll be in the gym." He looks to Beast Boy. "You can have her." He then left, bumping his shoulder in to Beast Boy as he makes his way to the training area.

"You ok Kori?" Beast Boy asked earnestly.

"I'm fine friend Garfield. Please don't do the worrying for my sake." She said, eyes losing their glow.

"Well to be honest I only stepped in because I caught a faint whiff of your star-bolts. And I figured you were a heartbeat away from clobbering him, what with the way he's been treating you and what he'd just called me."

"You stepped in to save him from the clobbering?"

Beast Boy nodded his head sheepishly.

_Even with someone who doesn't deserve it, he puts the best interest of others first._

….

It was that moment a few weeks ago she had realized her heart had moved on to a green skinned changeling.

_And why not? More than friends Raven and Cyborg, he had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to my complaints. My so-called lover couldn't even be bothered to talk to me._

Lover…

She scoffs and laughs bitterly.

….

Making her way to the roof, she sees whom see was looking for.

_Garfield…_

Just thinking of the changeling's name is enough for her to summon enough joy to float off the ground. He's sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling precariously off its edge, in his black and purple uniform. She floats toward him. He seemingly sensed her approach, as he turns to her and flashes her a smile, eye sparling luminously.

"Hey Star!"

"Hello friend Garfield. Is it not a glorious morning?" She says somberly.

"It is most glorious." He responds in kind. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Star. What's up?" He says losing his smile, but the luminous sparkle still remains in his eyes.

Starfire sits in the space directly to his left and stares straight ahead. "There's something I need to get off of my chest. I wish not to do the rounding the beaten path of the bush. Friend Garfield…I love you." She finished turning her gaze to Beast Boy's face.

"I love you too, Star." He says without a second thought.

"No, I don't think you understand. I don't love you as one loves a brother or a friend, but something more." She finished.

"Star…I'm sure you're just looking for a rebound, I know this break-up with Robin is hard…"

She frowns slightly. "No Garfield, this break-up is going rather easy for me, or at least easier than you think. The more I thought about it the more I realized my attraction to Robin was mostly the superficial. It was the school-girl crush." She takes a breath and then smiles at him. "And you shouldn't do the short selling of yourself, Garfield. You are not the rebound. You are not the second fiddle. Any woman in the universe would kill to have you in their arms. You're an ideal mate. You're strong, courageous. You put everyone else's needs above your own, even those that don't deserve the consideration. You do your best to put smiles on the faces of others. And while you might be the book smart, but are very perceptive, resourceful and wise beyond your years. Not to mention you are the hot." She giggled as she finished.

"Wow…Kori, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Gar. I know that your heart belongs to friend Raven. And don't play the dumb Garfield, I've seen the way you look at her."

"Starfire…"

"Please you don't need to spare my feelings. I just wanted you to know how I felt. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. She's been the jealous of all the time you've spent with me. Go be happy, if not for you, then do it for me."

"Ok Star, I promise."

Beast Boy gets up to leave, but before he can advance to door Starfire pulls him into hug. But, unlike her usual embrace this is gentle and Beast Boy returns the embrace. She kisses him on the forehead before he leaves the roof. When she hears the door close, Starfire begins to shead quiet tears…


	2. Good Ending

**I don't own the Teen Titans…**

**Thanks DC for the inspiration. I haven't the slightest why I made the original ending the way I did, but anyway here's a happier ending.**

Starfire makes her way toward the roof with one thing in mind. To talk. See a lot has happened to Koriand'r of Tameran. Her relationship with a certain traffic colored costumed hero had ran its course. She had simply gone through the motions of a relationship with the boy wonder for sometime before he brought it up.

….

He approached her in the hall leading to the common room after breakfast one morning. He had caught her staring at a certain someone this particular morning.

"Star? Can we talk?" He asked solemnly, with almost a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yes…boyfriend…"

"How long?" he cut her off.

"What is it that you mean, boyfri-"

"You know what I mean Star! I feel like I've been in this relationship on my own for a while. I wasn't sure at first, I mean every relationship goes through its rough patches, and I thought..." he sighs, holding off his anger. "I'm not stupid, Kori. I knew there's someone else, but to catch you staring…at HIM." He spat. "Just cut the bullshit Star."

"And what is the 'bullshit' you speak of, Robin? Is it doing the brow-beating of our friends, our family, of me? Is it casting me aside, throwing yourself into your work, neglecting me and yelling at me when I dare try to get you to spend time with me? Is it, Robin? Is not telling me your real name, not showing me the color of your eyes?" She said bitterly. "I thought I was ready to entirely commit myself to you, and you to me. But now I see you're committed to other things. You feel alone in this relationship? You now know how I've felt for a long time." She yelled, eye glowing slightly. "I loved you, and I still do, just not the way I used to. There's no one else."

"Please, Star don't lie to me. I saw the way you looked at him. Not just today. The blushing, the excuses to touch him. I know you're fucking that…that sideshow freak!"

"Don't speak of friend Garfield that way…" Said Starfire, eyes fully glowing.

"I'll…"

"Is there a problem here!?" Interrupts Beast Boy.

Robin scoffs at him. "No. No problem here." He said through gritted teeth. "I'll be in the gym." He looks to Beast Boy. "You can have her." He then left, bumping his shoulder in to Beast Boy's as he makes his way to the training area.

"You ok Kori?" Beast Boy asked earnestly.

"I'm fine friend Garfield. Please don't do the worrying for my sake." She said, eyes losing their glow.

"Well to be honest I only stepped in because I caught a faint whiff of your star-bolts. And I figured you were a heartbeat away from clobbering him, what with the way he's been treating you and what he'd just called me."

"You stepped in to save him from the clobbering?"

Beast Boy nodded his head sheepishly.

_Even with someone who doesn't deserve it, he puts the best interest of others first._

….

It was that moment a few weeks ago she had realized her heart had moved on to a green skinned changeling.

_And why not? More than friends Raven and Cyborg, he had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to my complaints. My so-called lover couldn't even be bothered to talk to me._

Lover…

She scoffs and laughs bitterly.

….

Making her way to the roof, she sees whom see was looking for.

_Garfield…_

Just thinking of the changeling's name is enough for her to summon enough joy to float off the ground. He's sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling precariously off its edge, in his black and purple uniform. She floats toward him. He seemingly sensed her approach, as he turns to her and flashes her a smile, eye sparling luminously.

"Hey Star!"

"Hello friend Garfield. Is it not a glorious morning?" She says somberly.

"It is most glorious." He responds in kind. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Star. What's up?" He says losing his smile, but the luminous sparkle still remains in his eyes.

Starfire sits in the space directly to his left and stares straight ahead. "There's something I need to get off of my chest. I wish not to do the rounding the beaten path of the bush. Friend Garfield…I love you." She finished turning her gaze to Beast Boy's face.

"I love you too, Star." He says without a second thought.

"No, I don't think you understand… Wait…" She stops, taken aback by what he said. It actually took a second to soak up what he said. "What?"

Beast Boy shakes his head while laughing out loud. "Star I love you. I have for a long time now. By the time I realized it you were with Robin. You guys seemed happy, at least for a time. When things started getting rough between you guys, I just thought it was rough phase all couples have. I've seen with Rita and Steve, and Cy and Bee. But I guess I was wrong. When we started our talks I was ecstatic you wanted to spend time with me! But I'd figured you'd be back in Robin's arms in no time. So I kept my distance. Even a few weeks back, when you guys more or less broke up, I still didn't know how I stood with you. And I wasn't sure how I stood with you. And in keeping my distance I managed to convince myself you only saw me as a friend. But with this…"

She sniffles and smiles, shedding tears of joy. "Garfield, the more I thought about it the more I realized my attraction to Robin was mostly the superficial. It was the school-girl crush." She wipes her eyes and smile widening at him. "Any woman in the universe would kill to have you in their arms. You're an ideal mate. You're strong, courageous. You put everyone else's needs above your own, even those that don't deserve the consideration. You do your best to put smiles on the faces of others. And while you might be the book smart, but are very perceptive, resourceful and wise beyond your years. Not to mention you are the hot." She giggled as she finished.

"Wow…Kori, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Gar. But what about friend Raven? I thought that your heart belonged to friend Raven. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Starfire, I do love Raven, but as a friend, practically a sister. And as for those times you caught me staring at her, well I was gawking at you and I didn't want to get caught."

She giggles once again, standing up from the edge of the roof. Now standing over Beast Boy, she offers her hand to him. Taking it, he stands as well. He pulls Starfire close to him, his hands finding his way to her hips. And Starfire's hands find their way to his neck and face caressing them softly. Glowing emerald green eyes stare into pools reminiscent of an expansive forest, as the distance between the new found lovers decreases. Their noses softly collide, rubbing one another. They tilt their heads, closing their eyes as their lips meet in a heated, yet innocent kiss.


End file.
